My Love
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: Cole thinks of his new love interest but is so nervous to see her in person. (Any suggestion is accepted)
1. Chapter 1

My Love

 **Hi world, this is my first Ninjago fanfiction, my all-time favorite is Cole. So enjoy, I do not own Ninjago, just the plot and my OCs.**

 **'s POV.:**

I awoke late in the morning as usual, it was 10:00 in the morning and I was late for my training with my allies, it has been several years ever since the last battle, I have changed a lot in the years also, my hair is more longer than the last time I had a haircut, even I've caught the heart of a lady. Yes, that special lady was Nicolle. Nicolle Harrington, oh what a lady she was gorgeous and I've promised myself and herself that I'll protect her from evil, the problem is that… I don't even know how to make a proposal; I've been listening Kai's ways to attract women all of which had failed, so in truth I just didn't know what to do to have Nicolle in my hands. So shaking my concerns away, I jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to wash up for breakfast, as I was walking I could see that Zane was feeding his and PIXAL's baby daughter, Abbie. I smiled to them and greeted them good morning.

"Good morning, guys." I greeted.

"Morning, Cole!" Greeted Zane as he fed his daughter a bottle of warm milk.

I stood there for a while when Abbie caught my eye, she stopped eating and turned to see me. At first, I was a bit nervous since I tended to be very difficult with children. It was not that I hated children, no. I like children. It was just that sometimes children could be handful and rambunctious also mischievous, so I tried to stay cool and to be nice to the baby. Abbie was just two weeks old so.

"Hello, Abbie. You look a lot like your Daddy." I cooed, kneeling down to the size of Abbie. The baby pulled my hair which I winced as a reaction; drops of sweat were visibly rolling from my head to my cheeks. Zane had noticed and very gently had taken Abbie's hands away from my hair.

"No baby, don't do that." Zane gently scolded the baby girl which made her to whimper and start to cry, I could see that Zane regretted that reaction and began to rock his daughter but she did want me to hold her. So I swallowed hard before very gently taking the girl out of Zane's arms to my arms, when I did that, Abbie stopped her crying and gave me a sweet baby smile. I could not help it, but chuckled.

"You sure are very adorable, Abbie. Keep being like this." I kissed the baby girl's forehead before handing her back to Zane, so that he could burp her and change her afterwards. With a last coo and wave of my hand, I left Zane alone with Abbie and proceeded to walk over to the bathroom.

When I reached the bathroom's door, I opened it, got insided and closed it again, I first washed up my face to take away the sleep from the night, then a took my toothpaste and put a small amount to my toothbrush and began to wash my teeth. When I was doing it, I had a vision of Nicolle which made me to sigh blissfully at the thought of that beautiful young girl, how I love her. Soon, I heard that my cellphone was ringing, so I spat the toothpaste and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Coley."

It was Nicole, I instantly began to feel nervous, I always felt like this whenever I talked with Nicolle or be with her at a same place.

"H-hi, Nicky." I called her nickname that I gave to her, I was very shaky at this moment, I didn't know what Nicolle wanted .

"What are you doing? Are you busy today?" Asked Nicolle, her sweet voice making me feeling new things.

"Not at all, I'm free today" I replied as I washed my mouth. "Do you want to see me?"

"Yes Coley. I will be coming to your place with some food, I've been wanting to see you and our friends' children. I really want to meet Abbie! Since she was born recently." Squealed Nicolle happily. I chuckled, I certainly did love the way she squeal.

"Yes, Nicky. Abbie is very adorable and takes a lot after Zane. He and PIXAL are very fascinated with their little bundle of joy." I said, walking out the bathroom and walking up to the dining room, which, Kai and Skylar were with their triplets. They had two boys and one girl named, Moises, Tai and Kumi. All three were very adorable. I waved to them all they waved back to me.

"Awesome, so see ya soon, Coley-Coley!" Squealed Nicolle as she hang up.

Oh my sweet Heaven, today it is going to be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Cole's POV

I hang up the phone and bolted out of the dining room, jumping like a happy bunny on a large meadow, my beautiful Nicolle was going to come at our base. I couldn't tell how happy I felt, Kai's children were starting at me with grins on their faces, I chuckled to them.

"Yes, Nicole is coming!" I exclaimed as Moises, Tai and Kumi cheered, they really liked spending time with Nicole, so after having breakfast, I went back into the bathroom, unclothed myself and hopped on the shower and enjoyed a warm bath, I washed my hair since I wanted it to stay smooth and bright, the new shampoo company was great and left a nice aroma, I followed my heart as I thought of Nicole and watched the photo that I had with me, without a care in the world I began to sing.

(Cole singing)

"If I had to live my life without you near me,

The days would all be empty,

The nights would seem so long,

With you I see forever oh so clearly, I might have been in love before,

But it never felt this strong,

Our dreams are young and we both know they'll take us were we want to go,

Hold me now, touch me I don't want to live without you,

Nothing's gonna change my love for you, you ought to know how much I love you,

One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love,

The world change my whole life through,

If the road ahead us is not easy, our love will lead the way for us like a guiding star,

I'll there for you if you should need me, you don't have to change a thing,

I love you just the way you are…"

Narrator's POV

Cole kept singing sweetly while washing himself up, outside a motorcycle parked and there stepped out of it a young woman with a pink shirt and some jean pant shorts, she had long curly blond hair and her face was attractive, she took out of her motorcycle a big bag filled with food and sodas, she walked up to the door and rang the bell of it.

Kai heard the bell and he went to assist the door and saw Nicole standing outside with the food.

Kai's POV

As I opened the door, I saw Nicole there, I smiled at her and led her into the living room where she sat down and I took her heavy bags of food and sodas.

"Feel like in home, Nicole. I'll be right back with Cole." I said as I went to get Cole downstairs.

Narrator's POV

Nicole smiled at the ambiance and laid back on the couch, she turned around to see Abbie inside her playpen and laying on her back, cooing. Feeling softened to the brim, Nicole stood up and moved straight to the baby girl and picked her up.

"You're so cute, you must be Abbie!" She cooed, blowing raspberries on the baby's tummy which it cause her to giggle and coo. That made Nicole even more softened, the sweet sound of Abbie's giggling, made Nicole to squealed with happiness.

"You're adorable, Coley was right you take a lot after Zane of his warm personality, precious, precious, precious little bundle of joy!"

"Agoo?" The baby cooed to Nicole and she pulled her hair a bit, that didn't bothered Nicole as it bothered Cole, she kept playing with the girl until Cole appeared.

Cole's POV

I came into the living room to see Nicole playing with Zane's little girl, I blushed as I saw her. Soon she found out that I was looking at her, with my mouth wide opened.

"Coley?" Asked Nicole to me as she walked up with Abbie in arms, I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy looking at her beautifulness , I was out of the world for sure.

"Cole?!"

I kept doing this and this was really freaking Nicole out, she did shook my shoulder with her free hand since she was holding Abbie, I couldn't awake from my loving trance when, Abbie began to cry and Nicole shouted my name.

"Wha-what's wrong?!" I snapped out of the trance as I saw Abbie crying and Nicole shuddering.

"That is what I'm asking, what is wrong, Coley?" Nicole sounded nervous and I sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Nicky, Abbie?" I took the baby out of Nicole's arms and tried my best to comfort her, whenever I got sick, lost in thoughts or depressed, Abbie would just start crying 'till I hold her and begin to sing to her, so being aware of Nicole here, I cleared my throat and began to sing to Abbie as I usually did.

(Cole's singing)

"Baby mine don't you cry,  
Baby mine, de your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine,  
Little one, when you play don't you mind what they say.,  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby mine,  
You're so sweet, goodness knows,  
You are so precious to me,  
As can be, baby mine, baby mine,

I ended my singing and I had Abbie smiling at me, like she knew that I was okay, I just chuckled and kissed her forehead as Zane and PIXAL came in the room to take their baby with them.

"Is all well, Cole, Nicole?" PIXAL asked as she took Abbie with her.

"Yes, PIXAL. It's okay, Abbie just got a bit worried that I was in a trance." I replied, blushing slightly as Nicole took my hand with hers. Zane smiled and saluted Nicole as he and PIXAL left the room to the terrace of our place.

"So, Nicky." I started. "What would you like to do first?"

"How about if hang out right now?" Nicole motioned her motorcycle, I nodded and told Sensei that I was going out with Nicole. I was very excited and happy, as I thought of telling my feelings to her and maybe ask her to be my girlfriend. So Nicole and I got out of the base, I got in the front part of Nicole's motorcycle as she sat behind myself and held unto me, I sighed with happiness, my hair moving as the wind hit it.

"I know of a good place. The amusement park." I announced, going full speed to the amusement park, Nicole enjoyed the trip as a turned out the radio of the motorcycle to made the ambiance romantic for the two of us. It stopped on the Just the Way You Are song, Nicole sighed as she held unto me.

(Radio's song)

Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining,

Her hair, hair falls perfectly whithout her trying, she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday,

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me,

And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see,

But everytime she asks me, do I look okay?

I said,

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,

You're amazing, just the way you are,

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,

'cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are…

(Cole's POV)

When the song stopped, Nicole cried happy tears as I told her that what was written in that song it was what I felt for her. She kissed my cheeks in reply and I blushed deeply as a led her inside the amusement park, holding hands, I felt that I was reaching for the clouds at every attraction, we proved every single attraction existing in the amusement park, we wait 'till the sunset to get in the Ferris Wheel, in there I was going to expressed myself to Nicole. *Sigh* I was so happy, indeed happy and so was Nicole, she was smiling at me, oh her beautiful eyes, her face and hair everything was perfect with her, I saw that there was a new attraction, called the "Cupid Tunnel for Two", Nicole nodded me to get inside, so I did. We sat next to each other and held hands as the boat was moving through the water, we saw many nice ambiances and other displays. When we were almost to the end, Nicole wanted me to sing, so I cleared my throat and began to sing, a song.

" Beautiful, kind and gentle and loving and softness and sweetness,

And candy and gum, peppermint and pink flowers and bunnies and happy songs we

Can all hum, draw a smiley face on the sun, it's fun,

Slow down and look around you, throw your to-do list away,

The clouds look like sheep and vice versa, let's have a do nothing day,

Sunshine. Cuddles and puppies, wet noses and safety and laughter,

Skip to and fro, holdin' hands, cherry snow cones and rainbows.

And place where we have to go!"

When I finished singing to Nicole, we stepped out of the attraction, the sunset was about to be out, so we quickly sat on the Ferris Wheel together, Nicole leaned closed to my chest and closed her eyes, she wanted to hear to my heartbeat. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her back, closing my eyes, I let Nicole hear and feel what was in my heart, besides blood and arteries my heart had something else, love. Yes deep love, I was in love by now. I felt like I should tell my feelings to Nicole, so I gently poked her.

"Nicole, there's something I must tell you." I hesitated a bit, I really didn't know if Nicole was going to take it slowly or just laugh at my words, making me look like a fool. I swallowed hard before looking deeply at her eyes. She looked a bit worried, since I've changed my gaze into a serious one. Just like I did when I was upset or not pleased.

"Listen, Nicole. I love you, I really do, you only give happiness to me, my heart beats happily with the fact that you're beside me and such." I went to the point quickly.

"Nicky, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, not taking away my gaze from her eyes. I saw that she had started to cry happily, she didn't talk she just threw herself happily at me, so I took at a yes. Oh good Lord! I finally got what I first wanted, Nicole. Nothing or no one but Nicole!"

"Yes, Coley. Yes!"

Soon, both of us looked straight at each other's eyes, when the Ferris Wheel reached up, we leaned our faces together , as our lips met with each other's. We kissed lovingly, I took Nicole's face in my hand and she did the same with mine, we didn't stop kissing until the wheel reached down, we enjoyed those fifteen minutes, soon the sun hid and then a bright big and beautiful moon appeared, Nicole and I sighed as we watched the beautiful display.

 **I don't own the songs in the story, they belong to Bruno Mars, one to another show, Phineas and Ferb, Baby of Mine from Dumbo and Nothing's Gonna Change my love for you from George. I DO NOT OWN Ninjago, I only own the story and my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator's POV

It had been a year since Cole and Nicole had become boyfriend and girlfriend, today Cole was going through some decision. He was going to ask Nicole marriage, he was a bit unsure whether to do it or not.

Cole's POV

I was walking from side to side at the living room of our ninja base , thinking if I should ask Nicole to be my wife. I really loved her, she was perfect I loved her hair, the way she laughed dance everything with she was just wonderful, the problem it was how and where to ask her the question, I asked Kai for tips since he was already married to Sklylar I was waiting for him, my hand trembling as I was trying to take a sip from my coffee.

"Ugh! What is taking Kai so long?!" I groaned impatiently, since I was at a situation now and Kai was meant to be helping me with my proposal to my girlfriend. After several minutes, the red ninja appeared.

"Finally, you're here." I said with irony and he just chuckled.

"Sorry, bro. The kids didn't want to let go of me. Hehehe." Said Kai chuckling, I chuckled too.

"Well, how and where can I ask Nicole the question?"

"Take her to a beautiful place, interact with her a bit and last, ask her the question. That was how I took my beautiful Skylar." Kai said, feeling softened, he then handed me the most importan item. The marriage ring.

"Thank you, bro. Wish me luck." I took it from Kai and proceeded to wash up for the important date.

(At Ninjago Park)

I was leading Nicole with her eyes covered through the paths of the park, all the way looking happily. Soon we got into the place and I uncovered Nicole's eyes and she looked everywhere in awe. It was the park we used to visit when were kids, everything looked so familiar.

"Aw, Cole! Our favorite park, the memories..." Nicole sighed. So I do, it was close to the sunser, so I led her into our favorite hills.

Nicole was winking to and I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to sing the song she loved. So I nodded and sang softly to her.

(Cole singing)

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

you make me happy when skies are gray,

You never know dear, how much I love you,

so please don't take my sunshine again,"

Nicole gave a big squeal which made me to giggled, oh she was very happy as I was. When the sunset was there, I decided to ask her the question for last.

"Nicole." I started. She turned to me and I stared straight at her eyes, after swallowing hard. "Will you marry me?" I asked her, kneeling down on one knee and showing her the marriage ring that Kai gave me. She began crying immetiately with happiness which I misunderstood, I was beginning to feel sad, so approaching her I quickly put both of my hands on her shoulders, beginning to tear up as well.

"I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" I sobbed harder into her chest. That was until I felt Nicole's arms around my own shoulders, I lifted my teary gaze to her beautiful eyes.

"I'm simply happy to be named as Mrs. Bucket, dear. These are tears of joy!" Nicole said to me softly as she wiped away my tears and finally she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me on the lips. I blushed dark red, but then I embraced her close as we lovingly kissed. I felt like singing again, so I sang another of her favorite songs.

(Cole singing)

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer,

"I'm half crazy, all for the love of you,

"It won't be a stylish marriage,

I can't afford a carriage,

But you'll look so sweet,

Upon the seat of a bicycle made for two,"

Nicole laid close to my heart, I wrapped my arms around her back and held her close. Soon, I placed the ring in her finger which it sparkled along with her pretty eyes. I could tell we were in love.

(Wedding's day)

Narrator's POV.

Cole was at the altar close to the judge and the honor ladies, everything was precious, the guests were at the pews contemplating the ambiance's environment, so very well decorated, soon the ceremony was beginning to begin.

"Alright, let the bride come in now," The judge called out, the big door from the chapel opened, revealing a gorgeous Nicole advancing with her long white dress and veil, in her arms a beautiful bouquet of flowers she had, when she was walking everyone was playing the wedding song, Cole sighed at so beautiful woman.

"Cole Bucket, do you take Nicole Harrington as your wife?" The judged asked Cole.

"I do."

"And you Nicole Harrington, do you take Cole Bucket as your husband?"

"I do!" She squealed, making Cole to chuckle softly.

"Alright, by the power I have, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kissed the wife." The judged concluded.

Cole's POV

I turned to my bride and lifted her veil away from her face and I leaned over to kissed her, the guest began to cheer and clap their hands, I was enjoying this very moment. From the pews, I could heard my parents.

"Aww, my little Cole is full grown up!" Dad said, Mom placed a hand on his shoulder, tearing up happily.

"He remember me the day we married, Dear." Mom said happily.

After a few moments we departed from each other and turned to see the guest upon which they looked up at us, Nicole turned around and tossed the bouquet of flowers at the guests, then our friends joined us at the exit.

"Congratulations, you two!" Kai cheered.

"Our baby girl!" Nicole's parents sobbed happily.

"Stay joined, you guys!" Nya joked with Jay close beside her.

The two of us smiled and waved at out relatives and friends as we entered a carriage that led us to our honey moon, everything was perfect, I had Nicole and Nicole had me, there was nothing that wanted me to change her, I loved her endlessly and so did she.


End file.
